Cheesy and Dumb
by gigglymoonlight1
Summary: AU: Everybody's first year of college is nerve-racking. But it's different for Elsa Kingsley; she has a secret that she needs to keep hidden. She had a plan to get through college quickly and effectively. Unfortunately her plan starts to fall apart when a certain white-haired boy won't leave her alone and she starts making friends. (Powers included)
1. Getting Acquainted

This is my very first Fanfiction story

**Cheesy and Dumb**

* * *

Fear in the midst of the night  
Fear in broad daylight  
Fear of what could happen  
Fear of what did happen  
Fear insinuating my every day  
Fear controlling all that I say  
Fear governing me as I sleep  
Fear deriding me as I weep  
Fear that puts my sanity at steak  
Fear that prays for me to break  
Fear that strikes me with perplexity  
Fear with a recipe of complexity  
Fear that deprived me of exhilaration  
Fear that admitted me to frustration  
Fear that is prevailing my mind  
Fear that manipulates humankind  
Fear that was unveiled in my DNA  
Fear that still holds my life today

Heather Albright

Getting Acquainted

Elsa

North Mountain University (named after the mountain it was located on) was easily the most sought after college in all of Arendelle. And with parents like hers, it was pretty much a guarantee that Elsa would get into this school. The long legacy of the Kingsley family attending this school went as far back as the founding of the school. It was expected of Elsa to go to this school, and she worked hard her entire life to make sure she got accepted. After all, it was the most she could do for her parents since she couldn't control her powers.

As Elsa looked around at the wide area of open space, she couldn't help but feel awed. She had barely been outside since she was a little girl. But the moment passed as she noticed all the people around her, forming groups, heading to their dorms. Elsa closed her eyes slowly, took a deep breath, and headed straight for her room. Avoiding everything and everyone.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Elsa had just entered her room, but when there was no response, she presumed no one was there. This was the biggest dorm on campus, her parents made sure of that. As Elsa started to put away her perfectly folded clothes, she heard a squeak. Suddenly her eyes were covered.

"Guess who," sang a happy, energetic voice. Elsa immediately stiffened; her arms straightening right along her body, standing as straight and tall as she could. "It's Anna," the voice practically sang.

"Anna?" Anna uncovered Elsa's eyes and turned around to see her new roommate for the first time.

Anna was almost the complete opposite of Elsa. Anna had light strawberry blonde hair fixed in two braids pulling off the little-girl look. Elsa almost always wore her almost-white blonde hair in her traditional tight bun. Anna was about two inches shorter than Elsa, who was 5'7''. Anna was fairly tan with a few freckles along her nose and Elsa, compared to Anna, was white as snow. The only thing they had in common were their eyes, they were big, dark blue eyes that could catch anyone's attention. Of course, Anna did have a fire in her eyes, a look saying that an adventure was waiting right around the corner. Just by looking at her, Elsa could tell she had an effervescent, out-going personality.

"Yep, your official roommate! Can you believe we're finally in college; and North Mountain no less? It was always assumed I would come here, since, you know, my mom came here. I'm just so excited to finally be here, free at last!" Anna was just so enthusiastic about the whole idea of college, while Elsa only felt an overwhelming amount of fear. She especially didn't feel free. Elsa was about to comment, but Anna was already talking again.

"Isn't this room just HUGE? I mean, it's a little bare, but with a few touches here and there, I think it could really turn it into something special. Oh, just look at the view. Would you like to stroll around campus later? I can introduce you to Kristoff; we can go as a group. Wow, I love your gloves, they go perfectly with your outfit," Anna suddenly grabbed at Elsa's hands. "My favorite color is cyan. Ooh, they feel so silky. My parents own a fashion designing business, so I know a lot about this kind of stuff." Elsa quickly pulled her hands away. "What's your name again?"

"Elsa. Elsa Kingsley." Just then someone walked through the door. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes resembling a cave that reaches into the depth of the earth that begged to be explored.

"Hi Anna," he had a rich, resonant voice that seemed to echo around the room.

"Hey Kristoff… Oh! Elsa this is Kristoff. Kristoff, meet my new roommate Elsa." Anna had a loud sweet voice that called for attention whenever she spoke, but she always did so with a smile like you were exactly who she wanted to talk with at that moment.

"Hello," Elsa said in a soft voice, "Nice to meet you."

"Kristoff Bjorgman and the pleasure is all mine," Kristoff stepped forward to shake her hand with a crooked smile on his face. Elsa just stood there like an idiot staring at his hand, too afraid to touch him. Eventually he dropped both his smile and his hand, at least, until he looked at Anna, then he put his smile right back on. "Anyways, Anna, I was wondering if you would like to walk around campus with me." He said this like he didn't care one way or another, but Elsa thought that he looked at Anna differently. Almost as if he was…Oh no. And looking back at Anna, Elsa saw that she felt nothing more than friendship for this boy.

_Oh dear, I do not need this kind of drama._

"Me and Elsa, I mean, Elsa and _I _were just talking about that. In fact, I was just thinking of going to get you so we could all go together," Anna replied.

"Oh, I don't think-" Elsa started saying, but at the same time Kristoff had started talking.

"Great! Let's go. There's this one place that I think you'll really like Anna."

_Okay then._

"Okay, great, but I want to be sure to go everywhere. I want to know this place like the back of my hand." There was no denying Anna, Elsa has known her for five minutes and she already knew that.

"Okay Anna," Kristoff chuckled. Was Anna really so blind as to not see how he truly felt about her?

"Come on Elsa, we don't bite."

_It's not you I'm afraid of._


	2. Accidents Happen

**Author's Note: Thank you Just Mina for being the first reviewer. This chapter is kind of the reason I named this Cheesy and Dumb.**

Accidents Happen

Anna

"Whew, I am sooo tired. What about you?" Anna didn't even wait to look for a bed or couch or lay on, she just collapsed on the floor and closed her eyes. They had walked every square inch of campus at least ten times. Anna wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to know this place like the back of her hand. But it wasn't enough for Anna to just walk around; they ended up getting Kristoff to race her, play hide-and-go-seek briefly, and just goofing around. She tried to include Elsa, but Elsa had stubbornly refused. Every once in a while Anna would look over at Elsa and sometimes see a small smile on her face. She was amused by the way they were acting, that made Anna smile all the more.

"I'm exhausted too." Elsa started heading into the room that she had claimed earlier; when she turned around and asked, "Do you need some help getting up? I have a feeling if I don't help you; you're going to be there all night." Anna couldn't help but laugh at this statement, because it was completely and utterly true.

"Could you? Help me get up I mean," Anna had mumbled this into the floor, but she knew Elsa heard her when she felt gentle, but firm gloved hands clench her arms. Even when Anna was already up, Elsa tenderly pushed her forward. Anna kept her eyes closed and took a step as Elsa pushed towards her room. Elsa set her in the middle of the bed, took off her shoes and covered Anna with the blankets that Anna had laid out earlier in the day.

* * *

_Introduction to Business; huh, that doesn't sound too bad. At least, not like College Chemistry. _Anna thought. She had taken chemistry in high school and had barely gotten a passing grade; she didn't know what she was thinking signing up for _College_ Chemistry.

"Ooh, sorry." Anna said as she ran into a tall dark-haired girl. She wore all black, but her clothes were fancy, her make-up was perfectly applied, and her hair was flawlessly straight. All-in-all, she was perfection.

"Watch where you're going," sneered the girl. She looked Anna up and down, gave a little mocking smile, and paraded away.

"Okay, that was rude. No, that was beyond rude. I can't believe some people. The nerve! Acting like she better than me," Anna was fuming to the point where she wasn't even looking where she was going. "Hey," and just like that, Anna was on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. Ar-are you hurt?" When Anna saw just who had knocked her down, it was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was slender, but muscular, fair, and had auburn hair.

"Hey. Uh no, no, I'm-I'm okay." Anna stuttered. He took her breath away.

"Are you sure?" He sounded so concerned.

"Yeah, I-I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great… actually," Anna smiled up at him to assure him that she was fine.

"Oh, thank goodness," he said as he smiled down at her and put out his hand to help her up. Anna couldn't help but notice that he was wearing gloves. As Anna slowly put her hand in his, their eyes met and they stared at each other for a second longer than necessary. His eyes were a jade green that brings hope and life no matter what has happened, and for some reason, they looked like they had seen a lifetime, when in reality they had only seen a fraction.

"Oh, uh, Hans Black," he introduced himself.

"Anna Henn." Just then, a foot started coming right at them and hit Hans in the back of his head sending him forward right into Anna.

"Henn? As in the fashion designer company?" Just then, a football hit Hans right in the back of his head sending him forward into Anna. In an effort to not let Anna hit the ground, he put his arms around her, put his hands on the ground and was able to keep both of them from hitting the ground.

He failed.

He misjudged the distance and wasn't able to get his hands out in time. But instead of landing on Anna, he was able to twist to the side and land right next to her, just barely missing her.

"Oh. Wow. This is awkward," Anna whispered. "Not you're awkward, but just 'cause we're-I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Hans couldn't help but laugh at this sentence and then furrowed his eyebrows in a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just… I wasn't thinking it was awkward until you said so."

"Oh." Hans helped Anna up again.

"Are you all right? I'm really sorry for knocking you down. Twice. Especially the daughter of the people who are the head of one of the biggest companies."

"Oh no, it's fine. Wait, how did you know?"

"Your picture is on the website, your parents are very proud of you." This made Anna smile. Anna heard a beeping noise, and Hans looked at his watch, and his eyes instantly widened. "I'm late. And on the first day too. I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. Um, maybe I'll see you later?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Oh, definitely. I look forward to it." Hans gave her a quick smile before he basically started running toward his class.

"So, what was all that about," said a voice as familiar to Anna as her own.

"Hi, Kristoff. Just making new friends, you know, in that way of mine."


	3. A Bit Late

A Bit Late

Elsa

Elsa arrived to class ten minutes early, nobody else was there. Figures. It's at times like these that Elsa thinks she would've been a good student in high school.

Elsa started getting out her iPad, when she heard the door opening and the conversation after.

"And then she says, 'Look in that mirror. I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady…Oh look, you're here too.' She told me that she was just kidding, but still… sometimes I think she crosses a line with her jokes." A girl with flowing knee-length blonde hair, fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, and green eyes walked in with, Elsa had to admit, a rather handsome young man wearing a red cap with brown hair and brown eyes.

That's when they both saw Elsa and their conversation ended. The blonde girl started walking toward her with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, my name's Raphaela. But feel free to call me Rapunzel, everybody else does. You know, because of the hair," she took a handful of hair and brought it in front of her face as if Elsa couldn't see it**.** "And this is Phillip."

"Elsa." While they had been making their introductions, others had trickled into the classroom. It was a fairly small classroom, and already the room was looking full, making Elsa feel disquieting.

"Maybe we'll see you around Elsa?" Elsa thought that it would be obvious seeing as they have this class together, but the way Rapunzel asked made it seem like she wanted to see Elsa outside of class.

"I'm sure you will." Elsa didn't want to be rude and say that she would prefer to not see them outside of class

"Welcome to Humanities I. You will refer to me as Professor Smiltis. Shall we begin?" Professor Smilitis looked old, but gave off an air of being all-knowing and wise; his hair was the kind of blonde that was more golden than blonde. "We will be starting with the Western Culture Course, introducing the various developments of the art, literature, music, philosophy and architecture. Now, I trust that you all have-"

He was interrupted by the bang of the doors as they closed. The whole class turned around, letting their curiosity get the better of them.

"Sorry I'm late, the time got away from me." In walked a man as pale as Elsa, with messy white hair, whiter than Elsa's. But while everyone looked at his hair, Elsa looked at his eyes. They were blue, not quite as dark blue as Elsa's, but what caught her eye was that there were flecks of silver in them. The flecks reminded Elsa of snow, and it fascinated her.

"I'm sure it did, Mr.?"

"Frost. Jackson Overland Frost." He smirked as he slowly said his name. Elsa recognized his name immediately. After all he was only the child of Maria and James Frost; owners of the best and well known law firm in the world. Her parents were big admirers.

* * *

Jack

"Glad you could join us, please, take a seat," the Professor said.

Jack looked around for an open seat, when something, or rather some_one_, caught his eye. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was, in a word, perfection. Her big beautiful blue eyes drew him in, analyzing him, she was so pale, and Jack had no problem imagining her glowing.

He gave her one of his famous smirks and she quickly looked away, looking down in her lap in embarrassment Jack assumed. Then he saw Phillip and Rapunzel. Rapunzel was giving him a half smile, slightly amused by his big scene; and Phillip trying to hold back his laughter. Jack headed over there knowing they had saved him a seat.

"Hey guys," Jack said as the professor continued on with his lecture. He looked back over at the girl, and saw her hanging on to every word the professor said.

"Jack, you promised you were going to try here," Rapunzel whisper-yelled to him.

"I know, and I was going to be on time, but then this crowd of people came toward me, asking for my autograph. There was no way through, except to sign their stuff. Then, I realized I didn't have a pen or anything. But I couldn't let my fans down. So I went back to my dorm and got one. When I came back there was an even greater crowd." Jack said this in a dramatic way.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes. "Jack, you're not a movie star. I doubt half the people here even know who you are." Then her eyes widened a bit with realization. "You slept in again, _didn't_ you?" Jack just laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You know me so well."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fun fact-Smilitis means sand in Latvian. Thank you for reading my story, until next time.

Thank you Just Mina and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for reviewing


	4. Yes!

Yes!

Kristoff

This was it. He was finally going to confess. Sure she might shoot him down. Sure things will never be the same between them ever again, but at least he would have gotten his feelings out in the open. He just had to act before he lost his nerve.

The door opened and Anna popped her head in saying, "Knock, knock."

Kristoff immediately smiled, and then turned around to face her, "Anna, there's actually something that I want to tell you."

"Great and I actually have a surprise for you."

"Oh, okay, why don't you go first?" Kristoff could delay it a few minutes.

"Great, come on!" Kristoff hadn't been expecting to leave, so he got caught a little off guard.

"Wait, where're we going?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Oh, come on Anna."

"Ah!" Anna said holding up her hand to stop him from talking. "No complaints! Unless, you know, you don't want to see the surprise." Anna said cunningly.

Kristoff sighed in defeat. Her smile of triumph was so adorable.

"Come on let's go. We don't have all day."

Anna led Kristoff outside, and was surprised to see that she was leading him towards the woods right by the school. Kristoff had always loved going to the woods and taking a moment for himself. Anna is basically his only friend. They've been friends since childhood, due to the fact that their parents are good friends. While Anna's parents own a designer company, his own an ice sculpting company. It hasn't been doing well for years. "Okay, here's where we blindfold you," Anna said taking a blindfold from her pocket. She looked at him expectantly.

"What? Why? No way. I don't know my way well enough through the woods and, no offense Anna, but I don't trust you to lead me safely to your _mysterious_ destination." As much as he loved Anna, he didn't trust her. At least not with this.

Anna put her hand to her heart and pretended to act shocked. "After all we've been through, you don't trust me?" She then started blinking rapidly like she was holding back tears.

"I trust you; just not when I'm blind and at your mercy."

Anna looked down and kind of laughed, shaking her head. "Just put it on, I promise nothing will happen."

Kristoff, once again, sighed dejectedly. "Fine! But I'm going to hold you accountable for anything that happens to me. Got it?" The last time he had agreed to this, she ran him into a pole, in the middle of the street. And for what? To show him a sled. But, he had to admit, it was a pretty fantastic sled.

"Yes!" Anna immediately lit up and tied the bandanna around his head. "Come on!" With that she took his hand and took off towards the woods. He had to admit, if there was one good thing about this, it was that he was able to hold her hand. They didn't often do stuff like that.

Kristoff couldn't have taken more than ten steps when, "Ow," he tripped and ran into a tree bringing Anna with him. She laughed while he grumbled, "This is why I didn't want to be blind Anna."

"Relax Kristoff, we're almost there." Before he could say anything else, she took off again with him in tow.

Suddenly she stopped and Kristoff could sense her excitement. She quickly took off the blindfold. And what stood before him was a pond.

"So… It's a pond."

"Yes!"

"Is this pond special in some way?" Kristoff was trying to understand why she had gotten so excited and mysterious just to show him a seemingly ordinary pond. Granted, it was pretty clean, but still, it was just a pond.

"Well, I just thought that when winter comes around, it will freeze, and I know how ice is your life, and I thought that it would be fun to, you know, ice skate for whenever it does freeze." Anna was taking so fast that Kristoff barely understood it.

"Anna, it's great. How'd you come across this anyway?"

"Well, you know the guy that I literally bumped into that one day?"

"You mean Hans?"

"Yeah! You see, we've been hanging out a little bit since then and he's actually the one who discovered the pond. When he showed me, I immediately thought of you and had to show you." Kristoff felt something that he now knew was jealousy. Something he had become accustomed to. He knew that it was probably nothing, but that didn't stop his heart from feeling it. It melted away somewhat when she mentioned that she thought of him upon seeing the pond.

_I should tell her now! Okay, I can do this. _

Kristoff took a deep breath and started, "Anna-"

"Anna?" Kristoff turned around and saw a fairly tall guy with auburn hair.

"Hans!" Anna started to run over to him. Most of the trek to the pond had been uphill; Anna was running across the small space of flat ground when she tripped. It wasn't the kind of trip to make her fall down, but she had to run in order to catch herself. Unfortunately for Kristoff, she ended up running right into Hans' arms. It would've been funny if it wasn't _Anna_ in Hans' arms.

_So this is Hans._ This was the first time Kristoff had a good view of him. And to be honest he wasn't all that impressed.

"Are you okay," Hans asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hans smiled and visibly relaxed at her words. Anna stepped away and stood there for a minute, and then Kristoff cleared his throat, breaking the spell. "Oh, right. Hans, this is Kristoff. Kristoff, this is Hans." Kristoff walked over to shake hands. While doing so, he stared Hans down. It didn't really work, seeing how Hans stared right on back.

"I was actually looking around for you, when I couldn't find you on campus I thought that you might be here," Hans said.

"Any particular reason for that," as Anna spoke she started wandering back over to the pond. Then she gasped. "Hans, I didn't know that there were fish in here! Just look at all of them."

Hans walked over and gave a surprised laugh. "I never even noticed. I can't believe I missed it." Hans looked over at Anna, sighed and started speaking again. "Anna, I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"So, we've been hanging out a bit since we met, and I was wondering if you would go on a date…with me."

_What?! _Kristoff couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was exactly what he was going to do. Not to mention that Anna only met Hans a few days ago.

"Hans,-" Anna tried.

"It doesn't have to be anything special; I mean we haven't known each other that long. Hans' face started to get a little pink.

"Hans-"

"But there's this party coming up, and I was thinking maybe we could go together." Hans was practically slurring his words together. By then his face looked like a tomato.

"Hans!" Anna shouted his name in order to get him to stop talking. "Yes!"

_No!_

Hans looked confused for a second before it registered what that 'yes' meant. Suddenly he broke into the biggest smile, picked Anna up and spun her around. He looked like the happiest man in the world.

_That should be me._

Kristoff thought that it would be best if he left. But he and Anna never separated without saying goodbye. On the other hand, it looked like Anna had forgotten all about Kristoff. Before anything else could happen, Kristoff loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. From the looks on their faces, it was clear that they had forgotten that he was there.

"Um, Anna I'm gonna go now. Thanks for, uh, you know, showing me the pond." He said giving Anna what he hoped was a modest smile.

_But I'll probably never come back here again._

"Oh, Kristoff you don't have to go."

"It's okay Anna; I need to get going anyways." And with that Kristoff turned around and walked out of the woods feeling heartbroken and inconsolable.

* * *

**Author's Note:**I need some opinions. When I write a flashback do you want me to write flashback, write it in italics, or find my own way to put it in the story?

Thank you for reading my story.


	5. Socializing

Socializing

Jack

Jack, Rapunzel, and Phillip were all sitting at a table in the food court. Rapunzel and Phillip were deep in conversation about something, while Jack was in his own little world. It had been three days and he still couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head, which was ridiculous. He was Jack Frost for crying out loud, he doesn't stop and daydream about some girl! Girls daydream about him!

"Jack? Jack!" Rapunzel snapped Jack back to the present.

"Sorry, what?" Jack had no idea what they were talking about, and if Jack knew from past experiences, they wanted his opinion on their debate.

Before she could reply another voice said, "Finally, we found you guys." It was Ariel. She had big red lips with hair to match, and sea blue eyes.

"What do you mean 'finally,' we've sat at the same table for weeks now," Phillip contradicted.

"Well considering that I found Cinderella, Aladdin, Eugene and Aurora _before_ even spotting Rapunzel's golden locks, I'd say that 'finally' is understating it a bit."

"You look for Rapunzel's hair? Not Jack's white hair, which sticks out like a sore thumb, or my handsome features?" Phillip said. He wasn't usually one to be arrogant, but Ariel usually brought out that joking side of him.

"How was I supposed to know that Jack was here? He's usually last. Besides, Rapunzel is pretty easy to spot. Isn't that right Rose?"

"Between Phillip and Rapunzel? Actually I think Phillip would be easier to spot, he's always wearing his red cap." Aurora said. She was an appealing girl with fair skin, rosy red lips and long blonde hair, which is closer to gold then blonde, with curls at the ends.

"Well, I think that Rapunzel's hair would be hard to miss. I mean, look at all that hair, and second of all, if she were looking for anyone based on how handsome they were it'd be me." Eugene decided to enter the conversation. He was muscular, had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, he also had a goatee. On anyone else it would probably look ridiculous, but Jack thought he pulled it off.

"See, Eugene agrees with me. What about you Cindy?" Ariel asked. Cindy, aka Cinderella, had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was probably the kindest out of all of them. She was also the shyest.

"Oh, well, I'm not really sure how it matters since it was Aladdin who found the table because of Jack's hair. But I would have to say Jack's hair sticks out the most. I've only ever seen one other person with hair so white." Cinderella said softly.

"This has got to be the dumbest debate we have ever had." Aladdin, from India with shaggy black hair and deep black eyes, put in.

At this point, Jack started to zone out again.

"Jack?" Rapunzel once again brought him back to the present. "Is something wrong? You're unusually quiet today."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about this girl in Humanities."

"What girl?"

"Blue eyes, platinum hair…"

"You mean Elsa?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, Phillip and I were early, and she was the only one there so I decided to introduce myself. She seemed nice."

"Do you think she's nice enough to become a part of the group?"

"Actually, I was thinking that myself," Rapunzel smiled.

* * *

"Come on Rapunzel we're going to be late," Jack was growing impatient. He looked at his watch again. _We should've left by now. _"Rapunzel, they're going to give our table away!" Jack walked over to the door ready to pound on it, again, when it opened suddenly; and what he saw awed him.

Before him stood Rapunzel in a lavender dress laced with pink ribbon, a V-cut neckline amid frilly white lace, and long pink sleeves with adorned white lace, and puffy upper sleeves striped with lavender and pink.

"Rapunzel, you look beautiful." Jack said in wonder making her blush and smiled.

"Thank you. You look very dashing yourself." Jack, alternatively, was wearing a plain black suit with a white button-down shirt, royal blue skinny tie, and perfectly polished black shoes. Jack wasn't bad, but he definitely couldn't compare to Rapunzel.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" Jack asked giving Rapunzel his arm.

Jack led Rapunzel outside toward the limo that Jack had convinced his parents to let him borrow. It hadn't been easy. Jack's parents had trust issues with him, not to mention their relationship was strained, at best; especially with his father.

"Wow. You're really going all out tonight, aren't you," Rapunzel said, impressed. "So where, exactly, are we going?"

In response, Jack grinned mischievously. "You'll see."

After having traveled quite a ways, Jack looked out the window and could see the words _Osteria Francescana_ vibrantly shining against the night sky and twinkling lights of the city.

"Okay Jack, you're killing me. What's the big surprise? You have to tell me." On the way there, they had made small talk, but Rapunzel was the kind of girl who wanted to know everything. Jack knew he was driving her crazy, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"No need, just look out the window." As she looked out the window and saw the restaurant, her eyes widened and gasped as she recognized where they were headed.

"Jack, we're not eating where I think we are. Are we?" Rapunzel asked incredulously. Instead of answering, Jack just waited for the driver to pull over, letting them out.

"Welcome to Osteria Francescana; table for two?" The hostess greeted as Jack and Rapunzel walked up to her.

"Yes, we have a reservation under Jack Frost."

They waited while the hostess looked up his name on the computer. "Excellent." She makes a gesture and a waiter appeared, waiting for instruction. "Oscar here will show you to your table." They were led to a table in the back, near a window allowing them to overlook the city illuminating beneath them, Oscar wasted no time in doing his job.

"Welcome to Osteria Francescana. I will be waiting on you this evening and will never be too far should you need anything." He handed out the menus while asking, "What beverage may I interest you in tonight?" Oscar had a thick Italian accent and was wearing the typical uniform for a waiter: a black vest and bow tie with a white button up shirt underneath, thick black hair was slick from the gel he used. His posture was immaculate. It reminded Jack of something, but he couldn't think of what.

"Water for me, thank you," Rapunzel stated.

Oscar looked over at Jack, and he responded, "I'll take water as well."

Upon hearing their decision, he left to fill the order.

"Jack, I can't believe we're eating here. It's almost impossible to get a reservation here, how did you do it?" Rapunzel was positively gushing.

"The owner had little trouble a while back and my parents personally saved him a lot of humiliation and money. I called in a favor and, presto, table for two."

"Lucky you, having such awesome parents around."

"Yeah, lucky me," Jack said dryly. Rapunzel knew how strained his relationship was with them. But she consistently kept trying to make him get past their differences and make-up.

Rapunzel loved sea food; Jack despised all food from the ocean. So they ordered accordingly. Rapunzel ordered shellfish for the Entrée, lobster served with Riesling and bisque for the main course and finishing up with a cheese called Taleggio.

Jack ordered veal risotto for the starter, had the main meal milk-fed pork with Traditional Balsamic Vinegar, and had the same cheese as Rapunzel, Taleggio. As they were finishing up the cheese, Rapunzel asked, "Jack, what's bothering you?" Jack could only guess that this had been on her mind for some time.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try that with me. I can tell when something's bothering you, and you've needed to say it all night."

"I think we should go somewhere more private."

"Jack, whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it."

_Okay, here goes nothing._ Jack thought before saying, "Rapunzel, I think it would be best if we broke up." That was probably the last thing she expected him to say.

"What?"

"It's not you-"

"Are you seriously giving me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech? Are you _kidding_ me?" Jack was surprised to find tears overflowing. She wasn't one to cry very often.

"Rapunzel, it really isn't you."

"I can't believe you! Is that really the best you can come up with?" Rapunzel's voice was gradually getting louder. People were starting to look over to see what all the commotion was about.

"You know, I think you're really overreacting, we've only been together a couple of weeks." Jack was trying to stay calm, but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

"Try a month Jack. We've been together a month."

"Rapunzel calm down. You're making a scene." Jack whispered gently. This usually works, but this time was different.

"I'm-_I'm_ making a scene?"

"Yes!"

"You know what Jack? I think I'll be better off without you." Rapunzel's voice was eerily calm, and then she picked up her glass and splash what was left in it all over Jack. Promptly, Rapunzel walked out, determined to find her own way home.

Jack gestured for the waiter to come and asked for the check. Before leaving, he couldn't help smiling at the display they had made.

* * *

Jack knocked three times on the door in front of him.

"Well, well, well. Come to change your mind? Beg my forgiveness?" Rapunzel asked upon seeing Jack at her door.

"No, actually I just came to see if you made it home all right. You left before I could offer you a ride."

"Well, as you can see, I'm here and I'm just dandy."

"Yeah, I can see that. Actually, I also came because I wanted to talk."

"Come in." Rapunzel's place wasn't really much to look at. It consisted of a small kitchen, an even smaller entertainment center, and one bedroom. It wasn't that she was poor, but she likes to keep things simple. Jack's apartment, on the other hand, was the best in town. The floor was tiled; there were three bedrooms the size of Rapunzel's kitchen and entertainment center put together.

Jack took a seat on the sofa followed shortly by Rapunzel.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it at the restaurant, but I knew you wouldn't leave until I spilled."

"Jack, we both knew it was going to happen any day now. Besides, I got to do something on my bucket list."

"Eat at a fancy restaurant?"

"No," Rapunzel laughed. "Have a fake break up scene in public… And through a glass of water all over someone."

"Well, if the break-up were real, I probably deserved it."

"Yeah, probably. I actually thought that you were going to do it today, but then we went to a fancy restaurant, so I thought it was going to be some other day. But you went through with it, so I decided to make the best of it."

"I still can't believe that you started crying. It's so unlike you."

"I couldn't believe it either. But at the end there, I was running out of ideas, but I wanted to have the last word, then I saw the water, and that's when I decided to dump it on you. Your face was priceless." Both Jack and Rapunzel couldn't stop laughing. Jack couldn't breathe, and he heard Rapunzel gasping for air just as much as him. Jack couldn't remember the last time he laughed this hard.


	6. Making a Deal

Making a Deal

Elsa

Elsa had woken up early to go for a run. She had always gone for a jog at home, and she saw no reason to stop the habit now. Elsa took out her stop watch to see how long she had been running. She only looked down for a second, but it was long enough to bump into somebody.

"I am so sorry." Elsa apologized. She hadn't been running fast, so she didn't get hurt. But she felt she should've been more aware of her surroundings.

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault." They both looked up and Elsa saw that it was Anna's friend. What was his name? Christopher?

"Oh, Christopher right?" Elsa guessed.

"Kristoff actually, and you're Elsa, right?" Kristoff said.

"Yes, sorry about not remembering your name."

"It's okay. We've only met once, in fact, I would've been impressed if you remembered my name." They fell into an awkward silence. "Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Let's see. It's 7:30." Elsa said taking out her phone. She had about an hour before next class started. It was an ice sculpting class. It was the one class that she felt she would be most comfortable in.

"Good. I still have an hour." They fell into another awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going to finish my run."

"Oh, yeah."

"Good bye."

"See ya." Elsa started at a light jog, but stopped when Kristoff said, "Hey, have you seen Anna around?" He said it casually, but from the look of his face and posture, it was anything but casual for him.

"Yes, she is my roommate after all." Elsa pointed out the obvious.

"Right, I meant do you have a class with her or something?"

"I have math with her. Every once in a while she asks me to help her study and she thanks me by going out for ice cream." Every time Anna asked for help, Elsa wanted to say no. But she could just never bring herself to do it.

"Sounds like you've spent quite a bit of time with her."

"Sounds like it." Elsa said not really knowing what else to say.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your run." With that, Elsa went back to running.

By the time Elsa got back, showered, and changed, it was 8:15. Her ice sculpting class was all the way across campus, if she wanted to get there on time she was going to have to hurry.

Elsa was usually at least five minutes early to class, but she lost track of time on her run. She made it with a minute to spare. She hated being late, even if the professor wasn't there. Which he wasn't. In fact, there were probably a total of 20 people there. Elsa looked for a place to sit and found Kristoff with an empty seat next to him. Elsa decided that she would rather sit by someone she knew and took the seat. There were several blocks of ice 3x4 feet on each table.

"Hello again." Kristoff said surprised.

"Hi," Elsa said softly.

Before they could say anything else, the teacher walked in. He was dressed in a black suit with hair slicked back that pointed at the ends.

"Good morning everyone. We're going to skip introductions since we'll have all semester to get to know one another. Besides, you all know my name, and I have a list of yours." His voice was thin, yet silky at the same time. "Now, my teaching method is a little bit different than what you're used to. Today, I'm going to give you a block of ice, and we'll see what you make of it. I will decide how to teach you all from there. You have until Winter break to complete it as I realize that not all of you have done this before. However, I do want each of you to do your own block. The tools needed are in the labeled cabinet around the room. I recommend working in partners especially if you are a beginner. If you have any questions I will be in my office. The time is now yours."

"Do you want to be partners?" This took Elsa by surprise; she had been planning to just work by herself. But she supposed that it would be easier to have a partner.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great. Have you ever done any sculpting?"

"Yes. I guess you could say it's a hobby of mine." Ice sculpting was one of the main things she would do at home. With all the stress she was already starting to feel from all her classes, she was beginning to think that she wouldn't be able to hide her powers, even in a class filled with ice. But she refused to give up one of her favorite pastimes.

"Really? I never would've labeled you as a sculptor."

"I actually have quite a gift when it comes to ice. Have you ever done this before?" With the topic being ice, Elsa was getting a little nervous and wanted to get the subject off her..

"Yeah. My dad does this for a living, so it only makes since for him to teach me. So I guess you could say ice is my life."

"You must be really talented at this."

"I'm all right. So what are you majoring in?"

"I'm actually doing a double major: Business and Chemical Engineering."

"Impressive. Why?"

"Well, I'm going to take over my parents' business someday, so I need to prepare for that. I'm majoring in chemical engineering just because I really like science and math. Chemistry was my favorite subject."

"What high school did you go to?" Kristoff said in a joking way.

"Actually, I was homeschooled."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"How?"

"You like chemistry."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Business," They both fell quiet; but unlike the other times, it didn't feel awkward.

Elsa had decided that she was going to make a swan out of the ice; there wasn't as much as she was used to, but she could make it work. Elsa got up to get the tools she needed.

"So what do you think of Anna?" Kristoff asked as Elsa sat back down. Elsa groaned inwardly. She didn't want to get into the complications of unrequited love. But she answered anyway.

"She's very nice. She's so enthusiastic about everything, and makes everyone feel welcomed. She's a good friend."

"Have you met her boyfriend?" Kristoff said with disdain.

Elsa didn't know that Anna had a boyfriend. Then she remembered. A couple nights ago, Anna had come back to the apartment with a man with auburn hair, and had gushed to Elsa how he had asked her out. She didn't really think anything it, but Kristoff obviously did.

"I wouldn't really say boyfriend, but yes, I met him once."

"And… did you like him?"

"Kristoff, I'd rather not go into Anna's love life right now, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, sure."

"Thank you."

Not two seconds went by before Kristoff pleaded, "Elsa, I really need your help." At first Elsa thought that he was asking for help with the carving, which she thought was strange. Then she saw his face, and knew it had nothing to do with ice. "Can you help me?" He looked at her with such hope, Elsa couldn't say no. She couldn't crush him like that. Kristoff said something that sounded like, "It's Anna."

Elsa couldn't really hear, because at the same time Elsa said, "What can _I _do?"

"Wait, how'd you know?" Kristoff asked perplexed having heard Elsa.

"You're really transparent about your feelings."

"Oh. So can you help?"

"Why don't you just tell her?" Elsa ventured.

"No. I can't do that. I lost my chance." Kristoff was adamant.

"Okay. Then what do you propose?"

"Well… if she ever mentions anything you tell me. Like something at a store, I can get it and surprise her." To Elsa, it didn't seem like it would work, but stranger things have happened and she had no other ideas.

Elsa heard a beeping sound, and Kristoff pulled out his phone.

"It's Anna. She invited me to this party that she and Hans are going to."

"Sounds like fun."

"Do you want to come?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." In truth, Elsa didn't really like parties. There were too many people there for her liking, and she felt that she wouldn't be able to keep her powers intact with all the chaos.

"Nonsense, besides, I'd really rather not be the third wheel."

_That's right, it's their date._ Elsa thought.

"All right," Elsa conceded.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm interested in hearing some predictions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Unforgettable Party

**Author's note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I'v updated. It's just that my sister got married and it's been hectic. Anyways, let me know if any of the characters are too OOC. Thanks for reading.**

Unforgettable Party

Anna

Anna had just finished applying some mascara when she heard a knock on the door.

"I got it," called Anna.

She opened the door expecting Hans but found Kristoff instead.

"Kristoff! I'm so glad you decided to come." Anna hadn't seen Kristoff since the night Hans asked her out. She had wanted to invite him to the party in person, but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, Hans convinced her to just text him.

"Anna! I expected you to be gone by now. You're usually the first one to parties." Anna noticed he wasn't wearing a costume.

"Hans wanted to pick me up, so I'm just waiting for him. What are you doing here?" Anna was confused. If he thought she was gone, then what was he doing here?

"Oh, uh, Elsa and I decided to go together." Kristoff instantly started blushing.

"I'll go get her then. Oh, come in." Anna said remembering her manners. Anna thought that it was cute that they were going together. She wondered what would come out of it.

Anna was about to barge in when she remembered the last time she had done that. Elsa had just about had a panic attack and requested that Anna always knock before entering.

"Come in," Elsa said hearing Anna knock.

"Elsa, someone is here to see you," Anna sang. Then she saw how Elsa was dressed. Her hair was in her usual French twist bun, she had put on dusty lavender eye shadow and magenta lipstick. Her teal dress was a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves, her cyan gloves, and to top it off, she was wearing a small golden crown. "Oh Elsa, you're beautiful. You look like a queen."

"Thank you. You, by the way, look lovely." Anna was dressed up in a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and an olive drab skirt with sashes. Anna's hair was done in a bun with a part of her hair braided to be used like a headband, and a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons was attached to the back of her hair.

The kind of party they were going to was a Halloween party, thrown by one of Hans' friend's cousin, Brian, so Anna and Elsa decided to go as a queen and princess. Elsa was dressed as Astrid Olofsdotter of Sweden. Elsa knew this whole history thing about her, but Anna didn't really pay attention. She just knew that she was married to one of the kings of Norway in history. Anna was dressed as Princess Poppy, the youngest princess from "The Twelve Dancing Princesses." Petunia was her favorite and Anna felt that she could relate to her in terms of her personality.

"What were you saying?" Elsa asked.

"Oh right, Kristoff is here." Anna said sweetly. "Hans, you're here. I didn't hear you come in." Anna said as she and Elsa headed toward Kristoff. Hans was dressed as batman

"Well, the door was open and Kristoff said that I could come in." Hans' voice sounded strained, and Anna knew him well enough to know that he was mad about something. Anna could feel the tension in the air. Clearly something had been said, but she didn't know what.

"Hello Kristoff, Hans." Elsa said filling the silence. They both nodded their hellos back.

"If we're all ready, let's go." Anna ushered everyone out the door. Kristoff and Elsa started to head to his beat up red truck, but Anna stopped them. "Why don't we just go together? We're going to the same place anyway."

"Sure, why not?" Kristoff said after hesitating for a second.

It was a short drive to the party, just to the other side of campus. Anna is jumping with giddiness. Even though they were early, the place was already crowded. Anna sensed Elsa go tense.

"Hans, you made it," yelled a tall, bronze haired, muscular man dressed as prince charming. Anna knew him to be Miguel, Hans' friend who got them the invite, from a picture Hans showed her.

"Elsa!" A feminine voice called out.

"Hello Rapunzel," She was dressed as Sally from "Nightmare Before Christmas." Her hair was red; she had all this make-up on to make it look like she was stitched up. Anna could barely hear Elsa and she was standing right next to her. It wasn't that the music was all that loud; it was just that there were so many people there talking to each other, trying to be heard.

"I didn't know you were going to be here. Who are you supposed to be?"

Before Elsa could reply, a white haired boy and black haired girl with arms linked, walked up to them.

"Hey Rapunzel," said the white haired boy.

"Hey Jack," Rapunzel replied.

Suddenly his eyes widened a when he looked at Elsa. "Elsa! I-I didn't know you'd be here." The look on his face was surprise and embarrassment. He was dressed as a Viking.

"How do you know my name?" Elsa questioned.

_This is getting more and more interesting._ Thought Anna.

"Well-"

"I told him!" Rapunzel jumped in.

"I'm Anna, by the way." Anna introduced herself. "And this is Hans and Kristoff. You already seem to know Elsa."

"I'm Rapunzel and this is Jack." Rapunzel said gesturing towards him as she said his name.

"This is Jasmine. My-" Jack started to introduce Jasmine.

"I'm his girlfriend. You can call me Jazz." Jasmine interjected. Jasmine was a striking Indian girl with luscious long black hair and big black eyes. She was dressed as the devil.

It was at that moment that someone bumped into Elsa, spilling his drink all over her beautiful dress.

"I am so sorry. It was an accident." Elsa just looked down at her dress, clenching it in her fists, with a horrified expression on her face.

"I-I have to go." Elsa said turning around just getting to the exit before Anna grabbed her arm, stopping her progress.

"You can't go. Please stay, I'm sure we can wash it out." The drink a good portion of the front part of her dress, but it really wasn't that noticeable.

"I never should have come." Elsa whispered, Anna just barely catching it.

"Elsa please, you can't go." Anna started, not realizing Kristoff had made his way over here. Kristoff had a pleading look in his eyes.

"I can't stay. I'm sorry." She said this looking directly at Kristoff. Before Anna or Kristoff could say anything else, Elsa was out the door. She turned around and saw the guy that had poured the drink over Elsa slip. When she looked over to see what he slipped on, she saw ice. But that didn't make any sense. It was only October. Yet there it was.

"Is Elsa all right?" Rapunzel asked. Anna had nearly forgotten about the group of people she had left behind.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I guess she was just embarrassed or something." Anna assured everyone.

"How is she going to get back to your place?" Hans asked. Anna smacked her forehead with her hand. She had completely forgotten that she and Hans had given her a ride. How thoughtless could she get?

"We have to go pick her up! We can't let her walk home; it's starting to get cold out, especially at night. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it's all right. I would hate for anything to happen to her." Hans gave Anna a small smile to show her that he really was fine with it.

"I'll go with you guys." Kristoff said.

"No, Kristoff. You should stay here and enjoy the party. I'd hate to have ruined your night. It's bad enough that I'm ruining Hans'." Anna said.

"You're not ruining my night." Hans exclaimed. "Anytime I'm with you are some of the best moments of my life." Anna blushed at Hans' cheesy statement.

"Well, if you need any help, just text. Here's my number." Rapunzel handed Anna a piece of paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

"Thanks." Anna said, grateful for the offer.

* * *

Anna and Hans had driven half-way back before Hans spotted Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, sticking her head out the window. Elsa jumped, and then turned around, clearly startled by Anna's outburst. Anna felt a cool breeze, bringing goose bumps to her skin.

Anna jumped out of the car and ran straight to Elsa giving her a hug. Anna was so relieved that she was safe and sound, that she didn't notice that the second she touched Elsa she instantly became stiff.

It wasn't until Elsa said Anna's name that Anna realized how tense Elsa was. Now that she was thinking about it, Elsa was also freezing cold. It was chilly, but Elsa shouldn't be this cold.

"Are you okay? You're freezing."

"I'm fine." Elsa assured.

"Come in the car. You can get warmed up, we'll take you to the apartment so you can change, and then we can get back to the party."

"Anna, I'm not going back to the party. It's just a little out of my comfort zone." The way Elsa said it, Anna got the feeling that it was way beyond her comfort zone.

"Okay. We can stay home tonight."

"What? No, Anna, I can't let you do that. It's your first date with Hans."

"It's fine. There'll be more dates."

"Anna."

"My decision is final. Listen, I don't mind, it'll be fun. But next time you get invited to a party, don't be afraid to say no." Elsa gave Anna a small smile showing her appreciation.

Anna walked over to Hans to explain the situation while Elsa got in the back seat.

"Can you drop us off; Elsa doesn't want to go back to the party."

"What do you mean 'us'?" Hans asked.

"I'm going to stay with her. I'm sorry I ruined our date." Anna felt really bad. But she felt like Elsa needed her at the moment. And that was more important than some party.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Anna nodded her head. Hans gave her a sweet smile. Seeing that smile, Anna knew that Hans understood.

"Thank you," Anna whispered.

"You're welcome," Hans whispered back.

Hans was just so great. Anna wanted to kiss him. And that's exactly what she did. She kissed him on the cheek. He quickly looked back at her surprise evident on his face. Anna was blushing profusely. How could she have done something so stupid? They technically hadn't even been on a date yet. Just as Anna was deciding if she should just walk home, Hans grasped her chin and kissed her on the forehead.

It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for Anna.


	8. Giving Directions

Giving Directions

Kristoff

The party had been an epic fail. After Anna and Hans had left, the rest of them had just stood there. It was one of the most awkward moments of his life, although the rest of them didn't look awkward; mostly just worried. At some point they all went their separate ways. After a about an hour, it became clear that neither Elsa nor Anna were going to come back, so Kristoff had left.

Kristoff was getting an early start doing his homework, so naturally he went to the library. It was on the way to said library, that he met someone.

"Excuse me. Do you think you could direct me to Steiner Halls?" The voice was deep and masculine. Kristoff knew exactly where Steiner Halls was. He was staying in one of the dorms there. He even had his own room, it was great.

Kristoff looked back to make sure that he wasn't the one being asked. But sure enough, the question was meant for him. The person asking the question was a guy around Kristoff's age, jet black hair, alluring emerald eyes, and just as bulky as Kristoff.

_Great, I'm so not in the mood to help someone._ Kristoff thought bitterly. But it was just directions; it would only take about a second.

"It's on the other side of campus near Kingsley Halls."

_There, that wasn't so hard._

"Oh." He immediately took a map that Kristoff guessed was of the campus. He evidently still didn't know where to go.

"Would you like me to show you?"

_Please say no, please say no._ Kristoff begged in his mind.

Alas, his pleas were in vain, for the other man let out a breath of relief and answered, "That would be great, if it's not too much of a bother."

Of course it was a bother. Kristoff needed to get his homework done then go out searching for a job. Just because Anna's parents were paying for him to be here was no excuse for him to just sit back and relax.

Nevertheless, Kristoff said, "Oh no, it's not a bother. Let's go."

_I'm too nice for my own good._

"Thank you." And it sounded like he really meant it.

_Where have _you_ been the last couple months?_

"Come on, it's over this way." Kristoff said, pointing to the east.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm new and never got to take a tour of this place. I guess my parents just thought that I would just know," said the stranger.

"It's no problem. By the way, what's your name?" Kristoff realized he had no idea who this person was, much less, what is name was.

He smiled. "Henry Anders Jens Thomas Robert Alexander James the third. But just call me Alex."

"Wow… I'm Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Pleased to meet you"

"Likewise," they shook hands. "So that's quite the name you got there."

"Yes, my mother insists that I must say my whole name when introducing myself. At first I thought it was ludicrous, but I've gotten used to it."

"So… the third," Kristoff said as they started walking again.

"Yes, I was named after my great-grandfather who served as a general in the war. He died saving his men from a grenade thrown at them. He was named after his father. He was a great wise man, who thought his son was foolish for joining the war without thinking things through, but you didn't need to know the history."

"No, that's very interesting." They were right by Steiner Halls. "Here it is."

"Right. This is really embarrassing, but do you mind showing me the room?"

"Oh sure. Um, before we go up, I just want to check on a friend. You can come up if you want." Across the street was the apartment Anna and Elsa were sharing (which was more like a little house), he figured that now was as good a time as any to see Anna. And he might as well check up on Elsa, she didn't look too well at the party.

"Why not?"

Kristoff knocked on the door before letting himself in. It had kind of become a habit after all the times he's been to Anna's house.

When he opened the door, he found the blonde girl and pale boy from the party.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kristoff asked sounding ruder than he meant to.

"I came to see Elsa and I dragged Jack along with me." The blonde said getting up and walking over to Kristoff. What was her name? "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Henry Anders Jens Thomas Robert Alexander James the third. But please, just call me Alex." Alex introduced himself.

"Wow. I'm Rapunzel, and this is Jack." Jack gave a small wave from where he sat.

_That's right! Rapunzel._

Before anything else could be said, the door opened revealing Anna and Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened. "Henry?" She whispered incredulously.

* * *

Elsa

Elsa couldn't believe it. Henry, her childhood friend whom she hadn't seen in years was standing right before her. She couldn't breathe. He had really grown up. Gone were the chubby cheeks and uneven teeth. Instead, what stood before her was a man. When she said his name he turned around, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, clearly not recognizing her. She couldn't blame him; it had been a long time. The memories that she had tried to forget for so long were quickly pushing their way forward.

"Only my parents call me Henry. It's Alex."

"Alex," Elsa tested. "I think I prefer Henry. After all, it's the name I've always called you." Suddenly his eyes widened in recognition and surprise.

"Elsa?" Elsa ran over to him with the intent to hug him, but caught herself just as she got close enough to do so.

"How have you been," Elsa said warmly.

"I've been good. How have you been? I didn't even know you were attending school here." He had this look of pure amazement on his face. For the first time in a long time, Elsa felt herself relaxing and having a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm fine." It was then that Elsa realized how rude she was being, seeing all the others in the room. She turned her attention from Henry and greeted Rapunzel, Jack, and Kristoff.


	9. Would You Rather

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. If you have any ideas you want in the story I can try and put it in. **

Would You Rather…

Jack

Jack didn't know what was going on with him. When he had seen Elsa's reaction to that Alex guy, it had taken Jack all his effort to not punch the guy. He had no reason to, he didn't' even know him. But now, all he knew was that he hated him with every fiber of his being. Watching Elsa, Jack had realized that he had never seen her smile like that. Sure, she smiled but they seemed to be more out of politeness or because it was expected, he had never seen a smile that reached her eyes. At least until today. What's more, Jack had never seen her blush either. He didn't know why he was noticing these things, but he was; and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Something that was really driving him crazy though, was that Alex had gotten an eye-sparkling smile out of Elsa, while he, Jackson Overland Frost, couldn't even get her to blush.

_Well that stops now._ Jack vowed. From this day forward he would do anything and everything to get Elsa to blush or smile. To get her to do both was the ultimate goal, but that might be too ambitious for right now. After all, it took a childhood best friend in order to get a real smile.

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked. Jack shook himself out of it and found himself sitting at the usual table seated with Rapunzel, Phillip, and Jasmine. The others were either in class or had other things to do.

"What?" Rapunzel gave an exasperated sigh.

"We're playing Would-You-Rather, do you want to play?"

"Sure, who's going first?"

"I'll go first. Let's see." Before Rapunzel could think of anything else, she must've noticed someone because suddenly she was yelling out, "Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, over here!" Jack turned around, and sure enough, there they were walking over towards their table. "Do you guys want to play Would-You-Rather with us?"

"Yeah, but I should warn you, I make this game way more complicated than it actually is." Anna said.

"Sure," Elsa agreed.

"All right," Kristoff said.

"Great, I'm going first, Jack will go next and we'll just go in order from there. Would you rather live in a world with no problems or live in a world where you rule?"

"Live in a world where I rule." Jack said without hesitating.

"I want to rule the world," Kristoff voiced.

"Let's see, if I rule the world then there won't be any problems, but what if me ruling the world is a problem? If I rule the world, what will it be like?" Anna asked.

"Whatever you want I guess," Rapunzel replied.

"I would rather live in a world without problems." Elsa spoke up.

"I'm with Elsa on this one," Jasmine agreed.

"I'll rule the world," Phillip said.

Anna was still muttering to herself. "Okay, I think I got it. I would want to live in a world without problems. Because I figured that if my ruling the world ended up making so many problems that people rebelled against me, I would rather me be a peasant than a queen."

_Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she makes this game way too complicated._

"Okay Jack your turn." Rapunzel said.

"Right. What should I ask?" Jack said rubbing his hands together. He had to make it a good one. "Would you rather die by freezing to death or by fire?" Jack looked around expectantly. Jack knew that he would rather freeze to death, even without his special abilities with ice. It's just better than fire.

"Freezing to death," Kristoff said. "Anything's better than burning to death."

"I would rather freeze to death too." Elsa put in. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Ice," Jasmine said.

"Fire," Rapunzel said. Her and Jack shared a smile. Jack knew why she picked fire; she would be able to be healed.

"I…pick…ice." Phillip seemed to hesitate a bit.

"I pick freezing to death," Anna expressed. "Could you imagine being tied on a stake and burning to death? So glad I live in the 21st century."

"All right Elsa." Rapunzel instructed.

"Would you rather…" Before Elsa could to give any options, a beeper went off and Elsa pulled out an electronic. "I'm sorry I have to go," and with that she started walking away.

Seeing her walk away, Jack became resolute with his plan. He just needed a little push. Leaning over to Phillip, he whispered just loud enough so only Phillip could hear, "Challenge me to ask out Elsa." Phillip gave him a confused look, but did as he was told, being the good friend he was.

"Okay. Nobody can get a date with Elsa. It's impossible." Jack smiled. Phillip knew that he couldn't just dare Jack; he had to make it sound conversational or Jack wouldn't take it seriously.

"Challenge accepted," Jack muttered, smiling.

"Okay Anna, you go instead." Rapunzel said, continuing the game.

* * *

This was it. He was going to ask Elsa Kingsley on a date. He hadn't seen Elsa since the game of Would-You-Rather, so he decided to go over to her apartment to ask her.

"Jack," Elsa said surprised once she opened the door after Jack knocked. "Do you want to come in?"

_Always so formal. Why?_

"Sure," Jack replied. Once Jack took a seat on the sofa, an awkward silence fell over them.

"Can I help you with something?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm actually here to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"So, Anna told me that you're into ice sculpturing. And I'm going to this open house tomorrow night at seven. Would you like to come?"

"Well-"

"Maybe afterwards we could go out for a bite or something." Jack put in quickly.

"I would like to very much, but-"

"I won't take no for an answer," Jack said lightly to hopefully give her a little push to say yes.

Elsa smiled. "It's a date." He couldn't help but notice that it was just a small gracious smile.

Jack was about ready to whoop for joy. Deep down Jack had been afraid that Elsa was going to say no.

"Great, dress up and I'll pick you up at six. Is that all right?"

"Six is fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said standing up.

"Good-bye Jack."

Well, he did it. He asked out Elsa Kingsley. He had been with a lot of girls, but he felt different about Elsa. He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he found out.


	10. Reminiscence

**Author's Note: I'll be honest, I don't really like this chapter but if you do that's great. So I'm thinking of changing the title of this story and I would be interested in some ideas. Let me know. Thanks for reading.**

Reminiscence

Anna

Elsa didn't have class until noon, and Anna didn't have class until 11:00 am. When Anna learned this she tried to convince Elsa to hang out for a little while. Just the two of them. She started with the usual: a walk, games, remodeling the room, now she was on breakfast. Anna was starving.

"Come on Elsa. Just this once. Breakfast will be on me, and then we can do whatever you want." Anna begged. Unfortunately, Elsa just seemed content to stay at the apartment, but Anna felt that Elsa was distracted by something; she couldn't imagine what.

"I don't think so Anna."

"I'll be your best friend." Anna said in a sing-song voice dragging out the 'n' in friend.

"Well in that case, of course I'll let you buy me breakfast." Anna ignored the sarcasm and instead took the statement seriously. To be honest Anna was surprised that Elsa was even being sarcastic, she was always so proper. Even Elsa looked mildly surprised by this.

"Great, I was thinking of going downtown. It doesn't have to be anything fancy," Anna gasped when an idea hit her. "Let's go to the Village Inn. After all, it's Free Pie Wednesday. It's never too early for pie.

"Anna, I didn't mean…that is…" Elsa let out an exasperated sigh. Well, exasperated for Elsa who never seemed to let too much emotion show. "How about we skip the pie and we just have breakfast?" Anna is so happy and stunned that Elsa agreed that she didn't even argue about the pie; which she had every intention of getting for personal reasons.

"Yes! Come on, let's go. Not a moment to lose." Anna rushed Elsa out the door. Anna planned on keeping her mind as occupied as possible, she didn't want to think about the importance of today.

"So how far is this place?" Elsa asked as they started walking off campus.

"Not too far, just a couple blocks down. Just far enough for you to tell what has you so distracted today." Elsa looked down in embarrassment.

"It's nothing."

"It's clearly something; I've never seen you so preoccupied before. Come on, out with it."

"I think Jack asked me out on a date last night," Elsa said hesitantly.

"You think or you know?"

"He asked me to go an open house featuring ice sculptors. Then after that, he suggested we go out for dinner."

"Oh, that is definitely a date. How could you wait so long to tell me?!"

"I-"

"Never mind. Tell me everything. You must've made quite the impression; you've barely even spent any time with him."

"We have a class together. Lately he's been sitting next to me."

"Well, this is it." Anna said when they got to the Village Inn. "It's not much, but it's one of the best places I've been to since coming to North Mountain. Not to mention, the best pie." It wasn't fancy by any means, if fact, it was rather plain. The roof was green with big red letters spelling "Village Inn" that light up when night falls. The roof over-extended providing some shade or cover from rain. There were lots of big windows giving Anna and Elsa a good view of the inside. Inside were aligned tables, some pushed together in order to accommodate larger groups. The floor was carpeted a gray, striped floor covering. There weren't very many people there, but then again it was breakfast.

"Elsa?" A voice said from behind them. Anna turned around and saw that it was Alex.

"Hello." Elsa replied.

"Hello Alex," Anna said, a little put off that he hadn't greeted her as well.

"Hello Anna," Alex smiled down at her. "What are the two of you up to?"

"We're getting some breakfast. Care to join us?" Anna said pointing to the building behind her with her thumb. "We're getting pie," Anna added in a sing-song voice.

"No we're not." Elsa said pointedly. "But if you haven't already eaten, we'd be glad to have your company."

"I would be happy to join you." Alex smiled.

"So we're sure about the pie?" Anna asked in hopes of changing Elsa's mind.

"Absolutely," Elsa answered as they walked into the restaurant. The news of Elsa's date forgotten for now.

"How about _I _just order pie and then take it home with me? I won't take a single bite until after lunch. I promise."

"What is with you and pie?" Alex asked.

"Well it's just that… you see..." Anna sighed, not sure exactly how to put in words just how important today was for her. "Today is December 1st right?" Both Alex and Elsa nodded their heads. "Well, three years ago today my parents got divorced; I was taking it really hard and in order to comfort me my dad took me to Village Inn and told me I could have whatever pie I wanted. Ever since then we go out for pie, just me and my dad. It was pretty much the only time I saw him after the divorce. Now I'm here in Arendelle, 3,000 miles away from home. Call me sentimental, but I just… I really need to do this."

All of that was true; however Anna didn't tell them everything. She couldn't. Not now, not ever.

"Oh Anna, I had no idea. I'm sorry." Elsa said looking like she wanted to hug Anna, but for some reason she restrained herself.

"Don't be, you had no way of knowing."

"Table for three," the hostess asked upon seeing them.

"Yes," Elsa answered.

They were led to a table that was near the kitchen where they could see an assortment of pies displayed; only serving Anna's yearning for pie to intensify.

Once they had ordered breakfast, a silence fell upon them. It wasn't awkward, but rather, it was a comfortable silence. Each consumed with their own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked looking at Alex. His eyes were dazed, as if thinking of a fond memory, with a huge grin on his face, on the verge of laughing.

"Nothing," Alex said, trying to wipe the smile off his face but failing miserably.

"Come on," Anna said, her curiosity piqued now. "Tell us."

"I was just thinking. Elsa do you remember when we were little and went outside bringing in all this snow to the ballroom, made a snowman, and then we had a snowball fight?"

"Yes," Elsa smiled, although Anna thought that she saw an inkling of fear in her eyes. But as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Anna must've just imagined it.

_Wow, since coming to college my imagination has been out of control._

Anna couldn't help laughing; thinking of Elsa doing something like that just seemed so out of character. At least for the Elsa that Anna knew.

Anna felt a vibration from her phone, a text from Hans.

_Professor cancelled class. Want to meet up?_

To which Anna replied: _Where?_

_Meet me at the library._

_I'll be right there._

"Hey, I'm sorry but I got to go. Please don't be mad at me. I know the only reason you're hear is because of me." Anna said looking at Elsa.

"Don't worry Anna; you're leaving me in good company." Elsa smiled forgivingly.

_Wow, it is impossible to make her mad. _Anna thought to herself in wonder.

"May I ask where you're going?" Alex asked.

Anna gave a small smile, thinking of Hans. "To the library."

Elsa looked confused, but before she said anything, Anna said her goodbyes and left.


	11. Big Mistake

Big Mistake

Jack

Today had been the longest day of Jack's life. He still couldn't believe that Elsa had even said yes. For that split second when she considered his offer, it looked like she was going to say no. He had rented a silver Volvo C70. Man, he really needed to get a car of his own.

Walking up to Elsa's door, he suddenly felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He took a deep breath and knocked. When the door opened he saw a revelation of beauty. Elsa wore a slimming silky, white dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves, the skirt flaring out. Jack couldn't help but think that the dress suit her perfectly. Elsa's hair was done in a different kind of bun done in flower pattern.

"Elsa, you look beautiful." Jack breathed, unable to take his eyes off her.

Elsa smiled, looking down lifting up a part of her skirt with a gloved hand. It was then that Jack realized that she always wore gloves.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Jack had put on his best suit, the one he had worn on his and Rapunzel's last date.

"I know." Jack said in fake arrogance, causing Elsa to smile in amusement.

"So, what does one do at an open house?" Elsa asked as Jack started the car.

"Haven't you ever been to one before?" Elsa shook her head in embarrassment. Jack couldn't believe that she hadn't. If she liked ice sculpturing as much as Anna says, Elsa's parents had to have taken her to an event before.

"No, I mostly stayed home."

"Why?"

"I didn't… I have insecurities."

"Oh." Jack said, deciding to drop the subject. "Well an open house is just looking around at all the art, sometimes there'll be refreshment. That's pretty much it."

"I see. Thank you for asking me to accompany you."

"No problem, I'm glad you decided to come."

"Is that it?" Elsa asked pointing to a white two story building.

"Yep," Jack said pulling into the parking lot. There were a lot of cars; he was going to have a hard time finding a parking spot.

Jack got out and hurried to the passenger side to open the door for Elsa.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Wow that is really impressive." Jack said looking at a life size carriage that looked exactly like the once Cinderella rides in the movie. The detail was extraordinary. A few paces from that was a dragon that was breathing fire on the ground with its wings spread out to keep it balanced. There were spikes along its neck, and if Jack looked closely, he could even see the scales glistening in the light.

Jack continued to be awed by what people were able to do with ice. Jack personally loved morphing snow. "Look at the one over there." Elsa said pointing to a sculpture of a woman in armor holding up some sort of hooked ancient weapon and holding a leash connected to a collar around the creature's neck. She was riding a demon standing on its hind legs and a spiked tail with an arrow at the tip. The woman was partially covered by the feathery wing that reached higher than her weapon. The demon looked as if the collar around its neck was choking it.

"Wild Ride. It got in 5th place," Elsa said impressed after reading the plaque.

"_Fifth_ place?" Jack said incredulously. "What got first?!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Jack Frost. I see you're finally getting yourself cultured." An Australian masculine voice said behind them. Jack turned around to see a 6'5" man with light brown hair, bright intelligent green eyes, and his face lacking the smile that was usually there.

"Aster Bunnymund, finally come out of hiding I see." Jack said with a straight face. Then, unable to keep a straight face, Jack grabbed his hand and pulled Aster into a bro hug.

"It's good to see you mate."

"How're you doing? How's my sister?"

"We're both doing great. We'll be staying in town for a while."

"That's great. Did you get a transfer or something?"

"Actually, I'm here on a job."

"What is it that you do?" Elsa asked.

"I'm a detective. Jack care to introduce me to the lovely lady?"

"Right," Jack said. "Elsa this is E. Aster Bunnymund my brother-in-law and best friend. Aster this is Elsa, my date." Jack gave Aster a pointed look, silently telling him to get lost. Every time Aster had a case, he always managed to drag Jack into it. Well not tonight.

However, Aster ignored Jack's look and instead took Elsa's hand as if he was going to kiss it but instead commented on her glove. "That's a very interesting glove."

"Thank you," Elsa replied looking uncomfortable with the attention Jack guessed. The glove was all white with little snowflakes on it. They were so small that Jack hadn't noticed them until now.

"You know some people say that those who wear gloves are hiding something." Elsa yanked her hand back.

"Well I can assure you that I have nothing to hide." Jack thought Elsa seemed rather flustered.

"Don't worry Elsa, he's just joking." Jack intervened. "Actually, I think it about time we get going." Jack looked at his watch; it was almost time for their dinner reservations.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Bunnymund." Elsa said.

"Aster please, and I'm happy to make an acquaintance with someone as charming as you." Aster replied. "I suppose I'll see you later Jack, we have some catching up to do."

"That we do. It's great to see you again." Jack responded.

"So where are we going to eat out?" Elsa asked after they had been driving for a few minutes.

"Just a little place called _Hos Thea_." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"I've heard of that, but I've never been."

"Never been? How could you have never eaten there? It's one of the highest ranking restaurants; I'd thought for sure you'd been there at least once."

"My parents never saw the need to eat out. Not that I wanted to, I was quite satisfied with my room." Elsa slowly closed her eyes as if she had made a slip. Jack didn't know what she said wrong, so he ignored the look.

"Then I guess I will have the privilege of taking you to one of the finest restaurants around."

* * *

Jack was walking Elsa up to her door. He was sorry that the date had ended.

"I had a really nice time Jack." Elsa said.

"Me too, we should do it again some time." By this time they were at Elsa's door.

_This is it._ Jack thought. He exhaled slowly and kissed Elsa.

"Jack." Elsa whispered against Jack's lips. He opened his eyes, realizing just how tense she was and saw that her eyes were wide open with alarm. Did she not like the kiss? "Jack, I'm sorry but-"

"No, it's fine really." Jack interrupted trying not to let Elsa see how hurt he was. How could he have been so stupid?! "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Elsa whispered.

When Jack made sure that Elsa had gone inside, he grabbed a stick from the ground that was not there a second ago. It was about his height with a hook at the top end. It always seemed to appear just when he needed it.

"Wind, take me away." Jack said vaguely. He didn't really care where he ended up, just as long as he was alone. "Stupid, so stupid," Jack kept repeating over and over again. He had probably ruined any chance of another date with her.

Jack found himself on top of a building, he didn't know how far he had gone and he didn't really care. Jack looked up at the sky and found that it was a full moon.

**Author's Note: From here on out, the point of views will mostly be from Elsa and Jack, occasionally from Kristoff and Anna. The kiss is actually based off of the avatar picture for the story. Also if you want to see the ice sculpture Wild Ride the link is on my profile page. **


	12. Pathetic at Spying

**Author's Note:**** This chapter was inspired by ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

Pathetic at Spying

Elsa

"Are you feeling all right? Elsa?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, you were saying?"

"Elsa, is there something you need to talk about?" Anna asked concern written across her face.

"No."

"How did your date go?"

"Very well, thank you. What did you do at the library?" Elsa asked in an attempt to change the topic although she already knew the answer. The whole thing had been Alex's idea.

_"__What's so great about the library?" Alex had asked after Anna left the restaurant yesterday._

_"__I suspect she is going to meet Hans." Elsa responded, knowing that was the main reason Anna usually went to the library these days. Alex then grinned mischievously. Elsa understood what he was thinking immediately. "No. I don't think so."_

_"__I didn't even say anything." Alex said feigning innocence. _

_"__No, but I know what you're thinking."_

_"__Oh really? What am I thinking then?"_

_"__You want to spy on Anna and Hans." Elsa said accusingly._

_"__All right then, let's go."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__You just suggested spying on Anna and Hans, and I'm all for it."_

_Elsa knew exactly what he was doing. He used to do this to her when they were kids, manipulating her so that she ends up agreeing with him. Well now she was older and she wasn't going to let him. "No, I meant that that's what you were thinking."_

_"__Come on Elsa. For old times' sake." Now he was just making her feel guilty. After all it had been her fault that they stopped playing. No. She couldn't go down that path, she couldn't think about that incident. "Think of it as a way to make sure I don't do anything stupid." _

_"__All right," Elsa reluctantly agreed. If Alex was the same, he would probably do something reckless. _

_"__There they are." Alex stage-whispered pointing to where Hans and Anna were sitting. Alex and Elsa took a table in the farthest corner to avoid being seen. _

_"__I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Elsa whispered._

_"__Can you hear what they're saying?" Alex asked ignoring Elsa's last comment._

_"__Listen Anna," Hans was saying to Anna, "can you stop talking for a second. There's something I need to tell you before I lose my nerve." _

_Instead of answering Alex's question, Elsa listened harder, her curiosity getting the better of her._

_"__Anna-" Hans started_

_"__Hans!" Elsa, along with everyone else in the room turned to see who called out. Elsa was surprised to see that it was Professor Black. She hadn't been to his class since that first day, he kept canceling. "Hans, come with me, there is something we need to discuss." By this point, Professor Black had reached the table where Anna and Hans were sitting. Elsa could just barely make out what was being said._

_"__Not now, I'm-" Hans was once again interrupted by Professor Black; only Elsa couldn't make out the mumblings. "I'm sorry Anna; I have somewhere I need to be."_

_"__Can I come?" Anna asked._

_"__No, it's complicated. I promise I'll make it up to you." Hans seemed flustered. Before he left though, he quickly gave Anna a quick kiss on the cheek. As Professor Black and Hans were leaving, the professor just so happened to look over where Elsa and Alex were sitting. Upon seeing Elsa, he lost his balance and nearly tripped. His face was a look of shock and disbelief. It looked as if he had seen a ghost. Elsa saw all of this in the second it took for him to compose and continue on his way out, passing Hans by the door._

_"__What was that all about?" Alex asked curiosity evident in his voice._

_"__I don't know," Elsa whispered slowly, still looking at the doors that Professor Black and Hans had just gone through. Then Elsa looked back to the table where Anna was sitting, only to find her gone. "Anna's gone."_

_"__What?" Alex asked, whipping his head back where Anna had been sitting just a moment ago. He then stood up searching all around the library for Anna. Giving up he said, "Well, I guess there goes our little adventure. Sorry, maybe I'm not as good at this whole spying thing as I thought." _

_"__Don't worry; you'll always be my favorite spy." Elsa said. They used to say this to each other whenever one of them got caught. _

_"__What do you want to do now? I still have a couple hours until my next class. What about you?" Elsa looked at the clock in the library; it was just past nine o'clock._

_"__I have around two hours."_

_"__You know, I still don't know campus very well. Maybe, if you don't mind, you could give me a tour." Alex seemed slightly embarrassed confessing that. _

_"__Of course. Come, this will take a while." They both stood up, as Alex towered over Elsa it really hit her just how much time had passed and the thought saddened her. She just had to keep reminding herself that it was for the best._

"Oh, it was okay I guess," Anna said bring Elsa back to the present. "I didn't stay long; Hans had some sort of emergency. I went back to the restaurant, but you guys had already left." Elsa couldn't believe that she and Alex hadn't even thought that Anna would head there.

"Yes, well, Alex had told me that he still didn't know campus very well so I gave him a tour."

"So Rapunzel invited Hans and me to go bowling. Would you like to come? Jack will be there."

"Sure, why not?" Elsa had never actually been bowling, but she figured it couldn't be too hard.

"Great, I'll let Rapunzel know right away. It'll be tomorrow at around seven." Anna said taking out her phone and texting as she walked to her room.


	13. Dreadful News

Dreadful News

Elsa

Jack was going to pick her and Anna up at any moment and Anna still wasn't ready. Elsa was just thinking of knocking on her door again when she heard a knock from the front door.

_That must be Jack._ Elsa thought as she went to answer the door. Sure enough, there Jack stood in a blue hoodie and worn black pants.

"Hey, you ready?" Jack asked.

"Almost, Anna's just finishing up." Elsa responded. She was a little embarrassed to see Jack; she hadn't seen him since he kissed her. She had seen the hurt flash in his eyes before he quickly hid it. But she had felt the ice forming around her hands; she had to push him away. She never should have agreed to the date.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" Anna said, rushing into the room. Then Elsa felt a vibration in her pocket. Pulling out the phone she quickly looked to see who it was from.

_William Jakobsen _

William Jakobsen was the Kingsley's family lawyer_. _Elsa only had his number in case of an emergency. She then looked at the text to see what he had to say.

"Elsa? You read?" Jack asked. Jack and Anna were waiting by the open door.

"I'm not going to go," Elsa said still staring at her phone.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Jack's voice was full of concern; it was his questions that finally took Elsa's eyes away from the screen.

"I'm afraid something has come up. I'm sorry." Without waiting for a response, Elsa ran toward her room, shutting the door, slowly sliding down and leaning against it to prevent anyone from entering. Elsa kept her eyes closed.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock on her door.

"Elsa, come on. What's wrong, maybe we can help you." Anna said through the door.

"Go away Anna." It was taking everything Elsa had to keep her ice powers in check. She could tell that the temperature was dropping rapidly though. The one thing that Elsa appreciated about her curse was that she didn't really feel the cold.

"Elsa please. I'm right out here for you, just let me in."

"My parents are dead." It was barely above a whisper but Anna heard it and let out a gasp. Saying it out loud seemed to be what made it final. Her eyes started getting watery.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. We don't have to go bowling tonight."

"No go. Go have fun. I-I just need to be alone." Even if Elsa wanted to she didn't think she could talk much louder than she already was.

"I won't be gone long." Elsa could hear the sympathy in Anna's voice.

Shortly after Elsa heard Anna's footsteps walking away. This whole time Elsa had had her eyes closed to try to hold in her emotions. Now she opened her eyes and saw at some point she had caused it to start snowing, but now the snow had frozen in place, no longer moving. It seemed as if time had stopped. A thin layer of ice covered the floor and walls. The only area free of snow was where Elsa sat.

Seeing this, Elsa called out to her dead parents. "Mama, Papa. I'm sorry I failed you." Elsa could hear the anguish in her voice. It was at this point that her tears fell. She tried to blink them away, but to no avail. She put her head in her lap, her arms embracing her legs, and finally let the tears that had been building up fall, and with them came a sob.

How could her parents be dead? They were the only ones who could help her. They were the only ones who knew her secret. How could they leave her here all alone? For years she had pushed them away, oh how she regretted it now. All they had wanted was for her to be happy and control her powers. She couldn't give them either.

The tears kept coming. It seemed that every emotion that Elsa had kept bottled over the years was suddenly let loose in this moment of weakness.

"Mama, Papa, please don't be dead." Elsa begged softly, looking up at the ceiling.

She looked at the text once again.

_Elsa Kingsley, I regret to inform you that the cruise ship your parents were on has sunk. Your parents were not among those that survived. You are to come down so as to identify them tomorrow at 4 o'clock. You have my condolences. _

_William Jakobsen_

The text seemed too formal, too detached for the message it contained. Elsa could almost convince herself that her parents were still alive. Almost. She felt the tears starting again fourfold. How could this have happened? For the past ten years they had barely even left the house, now, for the first time in years, they decide to go on a cruise and they die? This couldn't be real. But it was, and there was nothing Elsa could do about it.

Elsa's lips trembled from trying to keep her sobs from escaping. She put her head back in her lap and gave in to her grief.

**Author's Note: I'd love to get some feedback. **


	14. New Information

New Information

Jack

"Well, thanks for the ride Jack." Anna said as she opened the car door to get out.

"No problem. See you later." Jack responded.

"Bye."

Jack waited until he saw Anna go through the door to her apartment before pulling away.

Bowling had been fun, but he hadn't really been in the mood after Elsa decided not to go. He couldn't get those heartbroken eyes out of his mind. He still didn't know what had happened. Elsa didn't tell him and Anna refused to talk about it, saying that it wasn't for her to tell. That just frustrated Jack even more. Still, he wouldn't pry, if Elsa wanted him to know, she would tell him.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Jack asked answering his phone.

"It's Aster, we need to talk." Jack couldn't recall the last time he had heard Aster so serious.

"What about?"

"Meet me at the police station."

"Okay, I'll be there." This was strange; Aster had never asked him to go to the police station.

It took about half an hour for Jack to get there. Aster was waiting for him outside wearing a big furry jacket. Jack couldn't help but laugh, he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Cold?" Jack asked as he walked up to Aster.

"Shut up."

"So what's this all about?" Jack asked as Aster led him through the building.

"Remember when you were on your date?"

"Yeah," Jack didn't know where Aster was going with that.

"Well, I felt like there was something off about your girlfriend and decided to do a little research. In here." Aster opened a door and motioned for Jack to enter first.

"Okay…what did you find?" Jack decided to not tell Aster that Elsa wasn't his girlfriend.

"Nothing."

"Well that's good, right?"

"No, I mean there's absolutely nothing on her. She's born and then she applies for college. That's it. Her parents, on the other hand, don't seem to have any privacy. At least they didn't."

"What do you mean 'didn't?'"

"They're dead. There was some accident on the cruise ship and they sunk with the boat. Their deaths were confirmed earlier today. I thought you would've known what with her being your girlfriend and all."

"I didn't." Jack was stunned. Suddenly Elsa's behavior made sense. No wonder she had wanted to be left alone, the news probably broke her.

"Well, that's not why I wanted to talk."

"I'm done talking. I need to go."

"Jack no, I think I know something!" Aster was able to reach the door before Jack and blocked it with his body.

"Get out of my way!"

"No. Jack, I was looking over Elsa's schedule and one of the teachers stuck to me. Pitch Black. So I started researching him," As he was talking Aster had been searching through a filing cabinet and now dropped a file on the table. Jack took a seat and began looking at it. It was a file of Pitch Black. "It turns out; he used to be a general in the army. He was a marine."

"So?" Jack asked, waiting for Aster to get to the point. He tried to make a break for it, but Aster got in his way again.

"So, he's the whole reason I'm even in America. Now, pay attention. He was discharged, supposedly became a drunk. Shortly after, there was evidence that he had killed his wife. He disappeared before he could be arrested," Aster was slowly walking around the room. "A few months later, his daughter died of a heart attack. The detective working on the case was suspicious; there was no family history of heart problems. Not to mention she didn't have heart problems. He looked into it further and, as it turns out she was poisoned. No one doubted it when Black was accused."

"Why would he kill his family?" Jack knew it was a stupid question but asked it anyway. Now Jack was too curious to leave. He was hooked.

"That's the one thing that nobody could figure out. There was just no motive. All his friends and neighbors didn't believe that he had killed his wife. He was a loving husband and father. They were the picture of the perfect family."

"Well, if you know who he is, why don't you arrest him?" Jack was starting to wonder why Aster took the time to tell him. Why Aster ever told him anything about his job was beyond him that was normal. But Aster clearly had enough evidence to arrest this guy.

"Because of this," Aster put reached into his pocket and pulled out a black watch in a baggie. "This, allegedly, was his watch. It was found right next to the body. It was perfectly clean, no DNA. The thing is, there are no pictures of him ever wearing the watch and nobody he knew recognized it."

"So?"

Aster pressed a button on the watch and out sprang a short dagger that looked like a kitchen knife. Then he pressed another button and the watch morphed into a Triple Lock gun. Jack stared in shock. If he didn't just see it happen, he never would've believed it. "I don't think he did it."

"How…How did-"

"I haven't a clue. I've never seen anything like this. It shouldn't even be possible. I discovered it by accident actually, just fiddling around. I pushed a couple buttons and boom, almost cut my finger off. I thought that this could be the actual murder weapon so I ran some tests and it fits. He's being framed, I know he is. I just have to prove it."

"Isn't that proof enough?"

"Listen to the evidence that the police found. She was stabbed with a knife from the kitchen 15 times and his fingerprints were on it. Before that though, she had been shot in the head with a Triple Lock, which just so happened to be a gun he owned. Now, I don't know what to tell you about the knife, it was his home, I'm sure he had touched everything in there millions of times. But his gun was never found. When he ran, the police back then assumed that he must be guilty."

"Is that all the evidence?" Jack asked, what was there didn't seem like much.

"Well, there's one more thing." Aster took the file from Jack and flipped through until he found the page he wanted. He pushed the file back to Jack. There was a picture of a mug shot of a much younger Pitch Black. "He had almost gone to jail for attempted murder, but he was acquitted. It was decided that it was self defense."

"Who did he almost kill?"

"His father." Jack flinched back. If Black really was defending himself, what kind of father would do something to warrant an attack to their kid? Jack was disgusted.

"There was one officer, however, that was absolutely convinced that Black had tried to murder his father. He-"

Jack was so engrossed by what Jack was saying that when the door opened suddenly, it startled him.

"Bunny there's oh, sorry I didn't know you were interrogating." A young woman with excited green eyes, wearing a feathery dress stood at the doorway.

"No it's fine. Jack, I'll see you later then." Jack took that as his cue to leave and got up.

"Yeah, later," Jack said. From the look on Aster's face, he had a feeling Aster already knew what the lady was going to say.

On the way home, Jack got more and more frustrated. How could Aster just send him out? Was Pitch innocent or not? When Jack stopped at a red light, he hit the wheel in aggravation. Aster just had to tell him all that stuff. The least he could've done was finish the sentence! Suddenly Jack remembered what he learned about Elsa's parents. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 2:30 am. He had been at the police station for almost three hours. It was far too late to go see Elsa. He would just have to see her tomorrow. And at some point, he was going to have to have another sit down with Aster. He had some unanswered questions.


	15. Mourning Together

**Author's Note: There's one part that some of you might find confusing. Just know that Alex and Henry are the same person (in case you didn't remember from earlier). I think I'm actually going to keep the title the way it is, I think it says it all. Enjoy.**

Mourning Together

Elsa

Elsa woke up on the floor in the same position she had been in when she fell asleep; head in her lap and knees pulled up to her chest. Elsa rubbed her eyes and found that her eyelashes were still wet from all the crying. She slowly got up to wash her face and get ready for the day.

Her eyes were puffy and slightly red, her nose was a little cherry on her face, and Elsa could see the dried tears on her cheeks. She quickly rinsed her face hoping to wash away her grief along with the evidence.

She walked back and really saw her room for the first time since last night. Everything was covered in a thick layer of ice, the sun's reflection of the frost made the room shimmer. In some areas of the room, snow was still frozen in the air, while, in scattered areas, snow fell gently to the ground. There were small piles of snow where it had landed around her room. Elsa felt like crying again but refrained. Long ago she had resolved that her powers were connected to her emotions. She determined that if she concealed her emotions, she would be able to control it. So far it was the only plan that worked, and even then at times it was a bit unpredictable; just like her emotions.

Elsa opened the door to her bedroom. She noticed a small, white box on the floor, curious, she picks it up. The box is filled with all sorts of chocolates. Elsa closes the box. She knows only one person who would do that for her; Anna.

Elsa left her room, looking for Anna.

"I don't think Elsa is really in a position to help anyone." Elsa heard Anna whispering, probably in hopes of not being overheard. She didn't hear a response, so she assumed Anna was on the phone. Instead of making herself known, Elsa let her inquisitiveness take over and decided to eavesdrop for a bit. "That's horrible…Elsa hasn't left her room… Not really… Wait a second, did you say cruise ship? Oh, oh, I think I remember Elsa saying something about that a while ago. Something about her parents, I think? I don't remember… I'll see what I can do."

When Elsa realized that the phone call was over, she waited a second and entered the room. When Anna saw Elsa, she gave Elsa a hug. Elsa was so caught off guard by it that some ice exploded from her fingertips covering the floor. Elsa quickly placed her feet over the small spots of ice to conceal them form view. Before she could say anything, the hug was over.

"I know you don't like being touched, but I couldn't help myself. You are a human being, and you deserve to be comforted," Anna said.

"Thank you, Anna." Then Elsa turned around, hugging her arms, starting to walk out of the room. She was touched but one minute out of her room and already her emotions were getting out of control.

"Wait Elsa," Elsa stopped, but didn't turn around. "Kristoff and Alex are sharing a dorm together. I just got off the phone with Kristoff and he told me that Alex is really…distraught. Yesterday he found out that his parents died." Up to this point, Anna had been talking slow, as if unsure of how to word her statement. Then spoke rapidly as if she was afraid Elsa would refuse, "You should go. You're the only one who understands him the best. Especially under these circumstances."

Elsa only had one thing to say. "His parents are dead?"

* * *

"Anna, Elsa. I-I didn't think you'd be here so soon." Kristoff said, looking only at Anna.

"Well, hello to you too. I brought Elsa; remember you said that she would be the best person to talk to Alex?" Anna spoke slowly, teasing Kristoff.

"Right," Kristoff said looking down, blushing. "Come in, I'll show you where he is." Kristoff moved to the side allowing Anna and Elsa to enter.

"Long time no see." Anna said to break the silence as they followed Kristoff.

"Yeah, between homework and class, there really hasn't been time." That wasn't exactly true. Kristoff stopped by to see Anna at least once a week, but she was always out, usually with Hans. Elsa could see Kristoff's heart break a little more each time.

"Oh."

"Yeah." An awkward silence followed.

"Is this his room?" Elsa asked trying to diffuse some of the tension. If Elsa didn't know any better she never would've known they were long time friends.

"Yeah, go on in; he's just sitting there." Kristoff answered. "I'll be in the other room. Come on Anna. Let's give them some privacy."

"What? But I was-" Anna started.

"I know, but you're not." And with that he grabbed Anna's upper arm and tugged her away. That interaction was a good sign that their friendship wasn't a complete lost cause.

Despite what Kristoff said, Elsa knocked on the door. There was no answer. Elsa hated doing this, but she opened the door, she had always respected her own privacy and expected nobody to enter her room without her consent, but she felt she had no other choice. Elsa would've smiled but couldn't bring herself to do it; not yet.

Alex was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his palms, quietly sobbing. Family pictures were scattered on the ground, drawers flung open and their contents thrown around the room. Elsa couldn't help but compare it to the way she had reacted upon hearing her parents' death; ice covering her room.

Elsa quietly walked over to him, not making a sound, and put a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't exactly sure what else to do; she knew how he was feeling. There was nothing that could make this better.

When she put her hand on his shoulder, he jerked away and looked up, clearly surprised.

"Elsa! What are you doing here?" Alex exclaimed in shock, quickly wiping away the tears he had been shedding.

"Kristoff called, he's worried about you." Elsa said softly.

"Well Kristoff should learn to mind his own business." Alex said bitterly.

"Don't take your anger out on Kristoff, he did the right thing. Listen, I know how you're feeling-"

"I could you possibly know how I'm feeling, you still have your parents, you've never had to experience this kind of pain in your entire life!" Alex stood up, shouting down at Elsa who had sat down next to him.

"That's not true." Elsa stood up down, she could feel her eyes start to water. "Your parents weren't the only people on that ship." Her voice cracked at the end.

Elsa could tell when the realization hit him that her parents had also died. "Elsa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, that is… I'm sorry." He sat back down again. "I just feel so lost. I know that that's no excuse but…I want to go home."He sighed miserably. At this point Elsa had sat down next to him again. Alex put his head on her shoulder and hugged her. Elsa faced him and embraced him.

"Henry, everything's going to be all right." Elsa pushed him away and made it so he was looking at her.

"Alex."

"Sorry?" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You called me Henry."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Elsa, how can you be so strong? You're not even crying."

"I had my moment last night. Besides, I have to be strong for you or we'll never get through this."

"Elsa, why did you leave?"

"I had no choice." Elsa barely whispered. It was a vague question but Elsa knew exactly what he was talking about. The memory of that night started resurfacing.

_"__Elsa, we should throw our own party. A grown-down party. Just the two of us." An eight-year-old Alex said._

_"__Grown-down party?" Elsa laughed. At the age of eight, she was already showing a maturity beyond her age._

_"__It's the opposite of a grown-up. Duh."_

_"__Well, it wouldn't be much of a party with just you and me."_

_"__Hmm, you're right." Alex then got a glint in his eye, a look that meant trouble. "We could always sneak into the party downstairs."_

_"__You know it's not a party right? They're having a meeting."_

_"__Fine then. I'll be outside in the snow." Alex smirked before leaving. The thing was there was no snow outside, fall had just started to show: the leaves turning different shades of red, yellow, and orange, Halloween decorations coming out, and chilly breezes blowing through._

_"__There's not even any snow." _

_"__Not yet." Alex was starting to head down the stairs, but looked up to make sure she was following. It wouldn't be any fun if Elsa didn't go with him._

_"__Henry wait up!"Elsa enjoyed playing with her magic, her parents were cautious about it, but they didn't stop her. She had been practicing something to show Alex, hoping to impress him._

_"__What did I say about calling me Henry? Call me Alex."_

_"__Henry. Henry, Henry, Henry." Elsa taunted, laughing at the face he made. _

_He rolled his eyes and grabbed Elsa's wrist hurrying her, "Come on."_

Elsa shook herself out of the memory.

"Elsa, promise you won't leave me. Not again, not after my parents." There was no longer any evidence that he had been crying, but his eyes begged her to make the promise.

"I promise."


End file.
